Be Afraid of the Dark (John Smith 10)
Story John was in bed, asleep, tossing around from a nightmare. Then, the door opens, and Rogue enters the room. She walks over to the bed, as she reaches out to touch John with her bare hand. John’s eyes shoot open, and he was wide awake. He rolls out of the bed on the opposite side Rogue was on, standing up. John: Rogue! What are you doing? (Rogue doesn’t respond, instead jumping onto the bed and going to tackle him. John moves out of the way, as Rogue hits the ground.) I let her touch my skin, I’m in trouble. (John runs out the open door, as Rogue gets up and gives chase. John is running down the hall, yelling.) Help! Somebody! Rogue is trying to (turns, seeing Rogue wasn’t there.) get me. John activates the Omnitrix, and continues down the hall. Then, Rogue phases out of the wall in front of him, and reaches out to grab him. John slaps down the Omnitrix, and he’s gone. Rogue looks around, searching for John. Grey Matter tries to sneak away, when Rogue spots him, firing laser vision at him. Grey Matter jumps and dodges, landing in a potted plant. Grey Matter: That was a good try. That was Scott’s power. I wonder if she can read my mind like Jean. Rogue kicks the pot, breaking it. Grey Matter jumps out, hitting the Omnitrix. Kickin Hawk: (Landing on his feet) This is the chicken guy. I wanted Fasttrack! Rogue gains metal armor, and goes to punch Kickin Hawk. Kickin Hawk blocks the fist with his bulky arm, and kicks Rogue hard, sending her all the way down the hall. She stops herself before hitting the wall, levitating. Scott comes out of one of the rooms. Scott: John! What’s going on?! Kickin Hawk: I don’t know! She just went berserk all of a sudden. Scott: Something must be in her head. Sometimes the personalities she’s absorbed try to fight for control. (Rogue shouts in pain, as she lifts her arm, which morph into missile launchers.) Kickin Hawk: Oh, man! That’s Ultimate Humungousaur’s power. (Rogue fires bone fragments at the two, and Kickin Hawk hits the Omnitrix, turning into Clockwork. He freezes time, and then fires time rays at the frozen bones, turning them to dust. He unfreezes time, for Rogue to see.) Clockwork: Calm down, Rogue. I’m trying to help. (Rogue shouts, as she slams her arms into the ground, causing the floor to whip up and knock Scott and Clockwork to the ground. Clockwork reverts.) John: You never work when I need you to. (Rogue hisses, as she flies over to them.) That sound, it’s. Scott: Do you know what’s going on? John: Yeah. Either way it’s bad for us. Get the Professor, and mobilize the others. (Activates Omnitrix and slaps it down.) Big Chill: Big Chill! (Big Chill phases through the wall, and Rogue follows him.) End Scene Rogue phases through the walls, and is outside the mansion. She is then hit by freeze breath, and is frozen. Big Chill appears. Big Chill: Chill out, Ghostfreak. I know you’re behind this. (Rogue breaks free from the ice, and tentacles shoot out of her chest, wrapping around Big Chill.) You just proved me right. Rouge/Zs’Skayr: My name is Zs’Skayr. I will leave you barely alive long enough for you to get it right. Big Chill: And that will be your biggest mistake. (Big Chill reaches for the Omnitrix, when more tentacles shoot out and catch his hands.) Rouge/Zs’Skayr: Not this time! (Rogue floats closer) This time, I don’t need to take over you, I will do the same thing your Osmosian friend did. (Big Chill flashes back to Kevin grabbing the Omnitrix symbol, absorbing its energy and mutating.) Big Chill: No! Rouge/Zs’Skayr: Yes! Rogue puts her hand on the Omnitrix, and the two scream in pain. In a matter of moments, Big Chill reverts, and John falls to the ground. Rogue continues to scream, as her body mutates. Her body shape grows to take the shape of Zs’Skayr’s, with a hunched back. She grows claws on her hands, and an extra set of arms. Her clothes are torn, as her body is covered in scales, and she grows three more legs. Scott comes outside with Professor Xavier, Amara, Bobby, Berzerker, Jean, Colossus, Kurt, Kitty and Logan. They see the mutated Rogue in the air. Scott: Professor! It’s Rogue! Xavier: She’s possessed by Zs’Skayr. (Xavier tries to get into her mind, but he is pushed back.) Ugh. Rouge/Zs’Skayr: Hahaha! You can’t stop me, Xavier! You freaks may be stronger than most humans I’ve seen before, but you are all still weak. (John gets up, slightly groggy.) John: Sounds like you’ve forgotten about me. (John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Heatblast: Heatblast! (Heatblast shoots fire at Rogue, and Amara joins him, lighting her body on fire. Rogue holds her hand up, absorbing the flames. He then lifts his arm, and Heatblast starts floating in the air.) Put me down! (Rogue swings her arm in, bringing Heatblast towards her. She grabs his head, and he screams, as his power is absorbed, and he reverts. Rogue’s head catches on fire, and she throws John away, and he lands near the fountain.) Rouge/Zs’Skayr: Thank you John! I can always use some more power from the Omnitrix! Scott fires his laser vision, Bobby fires a freeze ray, and Berzerker shoots his electricity. Rogue raises her hand, and her claws glow ultraviolet, absorbing all the attacks. She then fires back ultraviolet rays, causing explosions and knocking them down. Jean uses telekinesis to throw rocks at Rogue, but she catches them with telekinesis, overpowering Jean and launching them back. Colossus jumps to punch her, but she turns intangible, and he goes through her. John wakes up, really groggy. John: Ugh. This is going bad. (John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Ripjaws: Omnitrix, why do you hate me so much? (Ripjaws jumps into the fountain, getting himself wet.) Ah! I can breathe. Now, I’ve got to figure something out. (Ripjaws charges in, and jumps, and bites into one of Rogue’s legs.) Rouge/Zs’Skayr: Agh! (She lifts the leg, Ripjaws dangling in front of her. She grabs him, and he lets go, screaming.) Hook, line and sinker. (Ripjaws reverts, and Rogue lets John drop. Jean catches her with telekinesis, and brings him over. Rogue’s jaw becomes unhinged, growing sharp teeth.) Kurt teleports Logan to the roof, and he extends his claws. Logan then jumps to stab Rogue, and she turns to face him. She breathes fire at Logan, hitting him and knocking him out of the air. Xavier was still trying to get into Rogue’s head, but Zs’Skayr’s influence was too powerful. Kitty: John! John! Are you alright? (John gets up, collapsing on his legs. Kitty catches him.) You're exhausted. John: Yeah. As well as not sleeping well, Rogue’s absorbed my essence 3 times tonight. Jean: The Professor can’t get in, and we can’t get close. I’ll try to assist him. John then grabs his head, as he remembers him using Alien X to get into Julie’s head, who was still faceless. Inside Julie’s head John faces Ultimate Way Big. Kitty: John, what is it? John: It’s nighttime. Ghostfreak is stronger than ever. We have to get into her head. Kitty: The Professor can’t get in! How do you expect you. (John activates Omnitrix.) John: My way. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Brainstorm: Brainstorm! (Hits Omnitrix) Ultimate Brainstorm: Ultimate Brainstorm! (Ultimate Brainstorm floats up into the air, at Rogue’s level.) Rouge/Zs’Skayr: This form again? It is not powerful enough to defeat me! Ultimate Brainstorm: I don’t plan on defeating you. Just push you out. Ultimate Brainstorm fires a green mental ray, and Rogue counters with a ray of darkness. The attacks collide, but Ultimate Brainstorm’s attack breaks through, and hits Rogue, enveloping him in a green aura. She tries to move, but can’t. End Scene Ultimate Brainstorm is floating in Rogue’s mind, where Rogue is floating. Ultimate Brainstorm glows, and the light reveals Zs’Skayr floating in the background, his tentacles going into her back. Ultimate Brainstorm: Rogue! You’ve got to fight back! I can only do so much to help you against him. Zs’Skayr: She can no longer hear you. Her powers resembling the Osmosians so much allowed me to take complete control of her. She can’t fight. She’s barely alive! Ultimate Brainstorm: I can at least try. (Ultimate Brainstorm’s green aura grows energy hands. He extends them, one of them hitting Zs’Skayr in the face, and the other one grabs the tentacles in Rogue, and tears them out, severing the connection.) Back outside, Rogue screams in pain, as Zs’Skayr is separated from her. Rogue was unconscious, and Ultimate Brainstorm lowers her down, Scott catching her. Zs’Skayr is floating in the air. Zs’Skayr: This isn’t over! (Tentacles come out of his chest.) I am as powerful as ever! Ultimate Brainstorm: True. But you still have a weakness. (Ultimate Brainstorm extends an energy hand, which hits the Omnitrix.) Clockwork: Clockwork! (The protrusion on his head spins, and time is frozen. However, everyone can still see what was going on.) Zs’Skayr: Agh! What did you do to me?! Clockwork: And I’m sure you once said that time couldn’t hurt you. Then again, my memory’s not what it used to be. (The protrusion spins, and time accelerates, as the moon disappears and the sun rises, shining right over them.) Zs’Skayr: What are you doing?! Clockwork: You might want to cover your eyes. (Time unfreezes, and the light of the sun envelops the area. Zs’Skayr screams as he burns away.) And that’s that. (Clockwork goes over to Scott, Xavier and Rogue.) How’s she doing? Xavier: Her mind is almost destroyed. It’ll take some time to restore it. Clockwork: I think I can lend her a hand. (Hits Omnitrix) Ultimate Clockwork: Ultimate Clockwork! (He fires a space-time ray, and Rogue glows green. In a few moments, she wakes up.) Rogue: Ugh. I feel like I was hit by a truck or something. (She sees everyone gathered around.) What are ya’ll looking at? Scott: Sounds like someone’s back to normal. (Ultimate Clockwork reverts.) John: You alright, Rogue? Rogue: Yeah. You make it sound like something was wrong. John: Not anymore. Now (yawning) I’m going to bed. Goodnight. Characters *John Smith *Scott *Jean *Berzerker *Amara *Colossus *Kurt *Iceman *Kitty *Professor Xavier *Logan Villains *Rogue (possessed by Zs'Skayr) *Zs'Skayr Aliens By John *Grey Matter *Kickin Hawk (accidental transformation; selected alien was Fasttrack) *Clockwork (x2) *Big Chill *Heatblast *Ripjaws (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation) *Brainstorm *Ultimate Brainstorm *Ultimate Clockwork Flashback *Alien X (by John) *Ultimate Way Big (by Julie) Trivia *John uses Kickin Hawk for the first time since obtaining him as Ultimate John. *John destroys Zs'Skayr again. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: X-Men Arc